dark_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Claudia De Luca
Biography Born in Forest Hills to Dale and Lorely De Luca. Claudia had an older sister named Audrey who was sent away to a mental hospital when she was only 6. Her mother died in the fight against Alistar. Claudia attended Forest Hills Public School where she met Max and Tia. Claudia became an actress in Highschool and learned of her dream to be on stage. Claudia discovered her powers when she was on stage and forgot her lines and she turned all the power off in the building out of fear. Claudia then joined the coven, and they all had their first coven meeting at Nana's home, with Max, Nana, Amelia and Tia. Nana told them they were decendants of the most powerful coven in history, Claudia found out she was the decendant of Aria De Luca, an early Italian-Roman Priestess. Claudia has never in the past had a serious long term relationship, but claims her sexuality is bi-sexual. The Coven faced their first vampire at their Highschool Graduation and the Coven killed it. Max then lead the Coven to defend themselves against Witch Hunters, and Demons, Claudia went to college for Dramatic Arts for Five years, she is still in school but acts and go to auditions often. Claudia has a somewhat stand-offish personality. She can have a very rude, self-centered and sarcastic persona but truely cares for her friends. She is feisty and witty as well. Season One In Episode One, The Coven, Amelia, Claudia and Tia all meet up. Tia states the Nana's murder needs to be solved. Claudia says she will meet up with them after her audition and leaves. Tia says she is going to call their friend Tanner and head to where she was found dead, even though she died “naturally sleeping on a park bench” they might find proof of a murder. Later, Tia walks into the local theater for artists, she looks around and spots Claudia. Claudia meets up with her, Tia mentions they found something important. Claudia rolls her eyes and the two girls walk out of the theater. Max walks home in the dark, he comes across the park where his Nana was found, there he runs into Tia and Claudia. Tia tells him they found something and Max is intrigued. Claudia suggests a vampire, but Max says there were no bite marks or evidence of supernatural tampering. Just then, Tessa and Jesse, two vampires, show up and attack them. Tessa comes up behind Claudia and bites her neck, She screams. Max looks and sees but Jesse stands up and grabs him by the neck, Max eyes then go black and Max starts killing Jesse with his mind. Finally Max exorcises the demon from Jesse's body and Jesse falls over dead. Tessa sees this and drops Claudia's body to the ground and runs away. In Episode Two, Max and Tia burst into the Doyle home with a dead Claudia in their arms. Amelia stands up in shock. Amelia grabs her grimoire and starts reading about vampires, she states if a vampire kills someone by draining all their blood, they will turn. Everyone realizes Claudia will rise soon, Max tells Tia to help him lock her up in the basement cage, once used for a vampire Max tortured years ago. They head downstairs. Amelia picks up her phone calls Claudia's dad. Max, Amelia, Tia and Tanner watch Claudia wake up in her cell, she immediately starts yelling and growling and screams she wants blood. Amelia researches and finds out there is a Cleansing Spell, that can rid a being of evil. They decide to try it right away. Tanner watches Amelia say the spell but Claudia cries in pain and begins to burn, and Tanner stops them. Dale and Tia walk into the Doyle home and go downstairs to see Claudia in pain. She tells them they need blood, Tanner says he can steal some from the hospital, He leaves, Tia then looks up the crest to help distract Claudia. Later, Max, Amelia, Claudia and Tia all meet in the basement. Max tells them he is a Magical Cambion and what that entails. Claudia mentions the crest being linked the Alistar as well. In Episode Three, Claudia and Tanner finish their date, he kisses her goodnight and walks around the corner where Leon attacks and chokes him. Later, Claudia meets Dale at the company banquet hall, Dale tells Claudia he need her to run the Halloween Ball in Forest Hills this year, the paper will be there, and the mayor. He tells her he wants no supernatural stuff going on. Amelia and Tia come by to help set up decorations for the ball, Claudia uses her super strength to put up a disco ball, and her super speed to string the lights. Tia and Amelia use magic to make the lanterns float. The next day, Claudia starts the Halloween party, it looks amazing and a sweet rock band called Depths is playing. At the Ball, Nicky appears on the stage and bites a band member and kills him. Claudia stands and waits for Max, the two look at Nicky who just finished draining a patron. Claudia and Max face Nicky, Claudia attacks him but he throws her into the same staircase as he did Logan. Max then uses his power the exorcise Nicky until he falls over dead. Afterwards Dale tells Claudia he hates this magic and vampire stuff. Claudia then dumps Tanner for his own safety and tells him there is too much going on for her being a vampire and everything. In Episode Four, Max, Amelia, Claudia, Tanner and Tia join Castle and Jonas to have a ceremony to protect themselves. Tanner watches, and tells them he is sad he doesnt have powers but is not sure he totally understands this. He leaves for work. Amelia turns some music on and serves some drinks to Claudia, Tia, Castle and Jonas. Tanner arrives at the party and finds Jonas, he is with Castle, Claudia and Amelia, he tells them Leon is a vampire. Amelia, Claudia and Tia sit in the bedroom, they have all just found out their parents were killed. In Episode Five, Claudia, Amelia and Tia all sit around sad, Amelia tells them she find information leading to Anders hideout. They realize they need Tanner's help. The coven, Amelia, Claudia and Tia meet Tanner, they ask her to help them find the hideout by bringing up the map of the city and blueprints of the sewer system. He helps them find it. Claudia Calls Max and tells him. Max arrives and meets Amelia, Claudia and Tia. They are all ready to a final battle. during the battle Audrey fights with Claudia, Audrey throws Claudia on the ground and then bites Logan, killing him. Claudia stands up, and with the help from Amelia and Tia they do a sleep spell that knocks out Audrey. Season Two In Episode Six, Claudia sits in the Doyle basement with the coven, and Audrey who is in the cage. Audrey is furious and angrey and can't stop her rage, and Claudia is worried. When Jonas suggests using magic to control Audrey, Claudia declines, stating that Audrey has to earn her redemption. Raquelle appears to Amelia, Tia, Tanner, Jonas and Claudia at the Doyle Home. She tells them she had a vision, that Max is the vessel of Darkness, and the Darkness, and ancient god, wants to use him to fight the Light and destroy all life on Earth, They are shocked, they then also states a werewolf will be roaming the streets, and his name is Logan. In Episode Seven, Raquelle sits with Amelia, Tia, Claudia, Jonas, Tanner and tells them when Audrey killed Logan his werewolf gene was activated, and Tanner here, helped him and his sister hideout, but tonight he turns, and Tanner promised to tell you guys but hasn't. Amelia tells Tia and Claudia they should go to Tia's down the street and get all information of Werewolves. They leave. Later, Max is attacked by wolf Logan, right after, Just then Claudia, Amelia and Tia walk in. Claudia and Crew watch Logan trash around in the cage full of hair and teeth. Max tells Claudia now is the time to relocate Audrey, for good, Claudia grabs her and they leave. Claudia takes Audrey to her house, and locks her in the closet with a small bed but no space, Audrey asks when she can come out, Claudia says theres a spell that will keep her in here, Audrey begs not the be left in there, not to be reminded of the asylum their parents put her in. She tells Audrey she spent so much time getting better, just to be bitten and turned by Tessa. Claudia lets Audrey stay in her bedroom for the night and still hand cuffs her to the wall. In Episode Eight, Amelia has a christmas party and Claudia shows up with Logan, Alexis and Audrey and they all smile and start putting things up. Max comes in and causes a humbug in front of them and is forced to leave by Amelia. Claudia is later seen in Max's flashbacks, all sip eggnog and watch It's a Wonderful Life. That Night Claudia snuggles next to Jonas on the couch, offically showing their relationship. Christmas day arrives, and Max shows up at the Doyle home, with presents for everyone! he gets Claudia and Audrey specialized blood bags and they are all happy together. Jonas then reveals his betrayal, and their relationship ends without a word. In Episode Nine, Claudia and Audrey sit and have dinner, and finally have some real bonding time, and realize they are more alike now then ever. Claudia is present at the hospital when Logan and Tanner both decide to leave the team. In Episode Ten, Claudia and crew sit in the Doyle Home, Max says things are getting so dangerous, Amelia tells Max maybe one day they will get to live normal lives. Just then Raquelle says she had two visions in a row, they are bad news. Raquelle then explains her visions. Max then sends Claudia and Audrey to find a crystal to stop Alistar. Claudia and Audrey arrive at the old abandon hideout of Anders, but feel something is wrong. They look inside to see Castle looking around, they confront her and she runs out the back way. Audrey tells Claudia to forget her, they need to look around and find the crystal. In Episode Eleven, Claudia and Audrey keep looking for the crystal, Audrey then finds it and they head back. She is present for Max's speech to the crew, and they head for a fight. During the fight Claudia jumps on Jonas and bites and kills him. Powers and Abilities Witches can tap into the ability of Magic, that allows them to do a wide variety of things such as spells, scrying, but she looses her natural connection to the earth, as a vampire she has fangs, super strength, Healing and Super Speed. She is also resilant to Physical attacks. Weaknessess mortal, prone to all attacks, Mental, Physical and Magical. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Vampires